


To Face Unafraid The Plans That We've Made

by amathela



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"So," Demi says. "There's a dance."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Face Unafraid The Plans That We've Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



> Written as a Yuletide treat. Shamelessly borrowed from pirateygoodness' [DC High 'verse](http://scurvyknavery.livejournal.com/tag/dcrpf:+dc+high), which is awesome and everyone should read.

"So," Demi says. "There's a dance."

It sounds lame, and she can't tell if it's because she's doing it totally wrong, or because talking to yourself in the mirror is just kind of, like, fundamentally ridiculous. And it's not that she doesn't want to ask Selena, because she does, she's been trying to spit it out for _days_. Except -

What if Selena says no? Or what if she says yes, and they go to the dance, and everyone can tell they're there on an actual _date_, and she can never show her face in public again, or at least in high school?

"Coward," she tells her reflection.

-

"Just ask her," Joe says, and it's easy enough for him to say. He's a guy, he's supposed to be good at this stuff, and unless he's seriously been hiding something from her, nobody's even going to look twice at his date.

"It's different," she mutters, and Joe looks at her like, _no, it isn't_. She shoves him, but not, like, hard; she knows he's only trying to help, even if he is being _Joe_ about it.

"I could go with you," he offers. Demi shakes her head, and Joe pouts. It's this ridiculous, exaggerated gesture, but he doesn't look like he's actually disappointed, which is good, because she has enough to think about right now, she doesn't even know how she'd deal with that.

"Who'd want to go to the dance with you?" she asks, and he clutches at his chest, and she rolls her eyes all the way to drama.

-

_Do you want to go to the dance with me?_ she writes on a note, and then crumples it up.

That might be something Joe would do, but she's pretty sure this is supposed to be romantic, or whatever. Or at least more romantic than a torn out piece of paper in the middle of biology.

Or maybe she's just a coward.

-

"Did you ask her yet?" Joe asks, and Demi can feel herself blushing, even though it's totally none of his business.

So she doesn't answer him.

"Chicken," he accuses her.

-

Demi finds Selena by her locker, and for a second, her breath catches, like, in this really cheesy way like they're in some dumb high school movie cliché. And then Selena turns around, and she's standing underneath this huge banner for the winter dance, and Demi figures maybe it's something a little like fate.

"So," she says, but it comes out sort of high-pitched and nervous, and okay, maybe the casual approach really isn't going to work on this one.

She tries again.

"Will you come to the dance with me?" she breathes, the words tumbling over each other, and for a minute, she thinks maybe Selena didn't understand her.

And then Selena smiles, this big dumb grin that feels like it makes Demi's heart clench, and she says, "Yes."

"Yes?" Demi repeats, and Selena's nodding, and Demi just really, really wants to hug her, but they're in public, so.

"Yes," Selena says, and Demi settles for smiling back so hard it feels like her face might split apart.

-

"Are you getting her a corsage?" Joe asks, and he's totally holding up the line, so Demi shoves him forward, where he almost knocks over the guy in front of him.

"Maybe you should just watch where you're going," she says, and doesn't answer the question.

-

So, by now Demi's pretty much accepted the idea that Miley is, like, their friend or whatever. It's still a little weird, but she doesn't mind, maybe, when Miley has to pull up an extra chair and she has to shuffle over to make room, so close to Selena that their legs can touch under the table and nobody will notice.

"It's going to be so great," Miley says, and Demi's paying attention enough that she's pretty sure Miley's talking about the dance. Which doesn't surprise her, at all; it seems like the dance is all anyone can talk about lately.

And she doesn't have to be paying attention, at all, to see the way Miley is looking meaningfully at Nick, like, in a way that is not at all subtle.

"Are you going?" she asks, and Demi realises, a second later, that Miley's talking to her. Under the table, Joe kicks her foot, and she almost chokes on her food, has to take a sip of water and a few deep breaths before she can speak.

"Yeah," she says, trying for casual, but she's not sure if she pulls it off.

Miley's eyes light up. "Who asked you?"

"Um," Demi says, and she looks at Selena, then at Joe, for support, but Selena looks as panicked as she feels, and Joe, she's pretty sure, is silently laughing at her. "Actually, Selena and I are going."

And there's a moment where she just, like. She seriously can't believe she just said that, because what if Selena hates her, what if Miley _gets it_ and spreads it around the school and -

"That's such a great idea, going with friends," Miley says, and Demi breathes out, like, _relax._ She didn't just out herself and her girlfriend to the entire school. It's okay. "Maybe I'll do that."

And then Demi excuses herself - and Selena - really, really quickly, before Miley can suggest that they all go together.

(She likes Miley, she just. This so isn't a _friends_ thing.)

-

She shouldn't have to tell Joe that, no, going with his brother to the dance just so that Nick doesn't have to ask Miley is not cool, at all.

But she does anyway.

-

No, deciding to go stag and then tagging along as a third wheel on someone else's actual date is not okay, either.

-

It isn't until they're in Selena's bedroom, Demi leaning back on the bed to watch as Selena picks a dress out of her closet, that Demi realises that maybe this isn't how it's supposed to go. Like, maybe it isn't the most normal thing in the world to show up at your date's house before the dance and get ready together.

Only, this isn't just a date, it's _Selena_. And they always get ready together, so she really doesn't get why this should be different from anything else.

"What do you think?" Selena asks, and Demi smiles, because Selena looks _gorgeous_. Even if she's just holding the dress up in front of her, not actually wearing it yet.

"I like it," Demi says, shy all of a sudden, and when Selena blushes, she knows it isn't just her.

"You should get dressed, too," Selena says, and it's only when Demi's jeans are half unbuttoned and she turns around to see Selena wearing just her underwear, that she realises why dates don't usually get dressed in the same room.

And then Selena looks up, and she totally catches Demi staring, and Demi can't even look away and pretend she wasn't.

"I wasn't," she says, and it's not like they haven't done this before, like, seen each other in their underwear, but it still feels like this is somehow different. "I wasn't trying to check you out."

"Oh," Selena says, and her face does this thing, where Demi's suddenly really afraid that Selena's mad or something. And then she says, "That's okay."

And Demi doesn't know if she means _that's okay_, like, Selena believes her, or like it would be okay if Demi really was checking her out. Except she thinks, maybe, it's the second one.

"Well," she says, and she smiles, like, maybe if Selena didn't mean that, she can pass it off as a joke, "maybe a little."

Selena bites her lip, which is pretty much the sexiest thing Demi's seen, _ever_, even better than Selena in her underwear. And before Demi really knows it, she's crossing the whole two and a half steps that it takes her to reach Selena, kissing her kind of awkwardly while she tries to negotiate her jeans that are dragging at the heels, threatening to slip down.

"Is this okay?" she asks, stopping mostly to breathe, and Selena nods. And then Demi decides that maybe breathing isn't that important, anyway, and she kisses Selena again.

Selena's hands are cupping her face, almost like she's afraid Demi's going to suddenly decide she needs to be somewhere else instead, and Demi thinks, in that way where her mind maybe starts to wander a little when it really shouldn't, that it's a good thing they haven't done their makeup yet, or hers would be totally smudged. And she can't help laughing, because it's a weird thing to think, it's not even like she _cares_, and Selena laughs with her, and then they're sort of tumbling onto the bed together, legs hanging off the edge, her face still so close to Selena's she's pretty much laughing into Selena's lips.

And then she's not laughing, at all, because Selena's moving, nudging Demi onto her back, thighs pressed against Demi's as she half sits on Demi's lap, her hand still cupping Demi's face while Demi's kind of go automatically to Selena's hips. She's careful not to move them any more than that, up or down where Selena might think she's pushing and this is a bad idea, but she _wants_ to, and she sighs into Selena's mouth, instead, and thinks that hesitating before asking Selena to go to the dance, that maybe almost not asking her at all, was a really, really dumb idea.

-

She doesn't even care when they get to the dance and Joe just looks at her, at the marks on her neck the makeup didn't quite cover up, and raises an eyebrow. Or when he whispers, later, that most people usually wait until _after_ the dance to hook up.

But she does punch him, kind of hard, and she leaves him standing there rubbing his arm while she goes to get a drink for her date.


End file.
